legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
Applejack is a pony and hero from the My Little Pony universe. She is a hard working pony who cares a lot about her friends. She has a younger sister named Apple Bloom who is the leader of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and is more prominent than her when it comes to episodes. Most importantly, she is also Big Macintosh's younger sister. The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek One day she was kidnapped by Discord alongside her friends and he mind raped again to make them fight Twilight, Bender and the heroes and also had them execute Vilgax with him. However his control could only last so long as she was snapped out of control by Jorgen in a face down and she accompanied her friends to finish Discord and save the Multi-Universe Totally Mobian Spies Applejack joins her friends and The B Team to fight Iron Queen and her syndicate so she is not left out. Applejack is the first to call Stan Smith on his methods of capturing and then calling Edd and Lara Su terrorists. She meets some members of M.O.D.A.B next among them Lizbeth, Edd, Pinky and the Brain. Applejack is next set to go with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to save Lara Su from prison. Applejack helps the other rescue Dipper from Gideon as she uses her lasso to loop him up while complimenting on his weight. Applejack then goes with the other ponies by fighting the Changelings and get captured by Chrysalis. She like the others is rescued by her friends. Applejack then tackles down Ghestis to save her sister Apple Bloom as he intends to kill her. Apparently her parents are dead but not by any villain or anything. The reason is still unknown but it could have been something like sickness. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Applejack was kidnapped by BlackGarurumon and his forces having to do what they do. Applejack complains like Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and she is beaten up by Lord of Darkness. Applejack was among one of the people Baron Zemo took to jail alongside the Cutie Crusaders and others, those she has faith that she'll be saved. However she and the Cutie crusaders are taken out and killed by BlackGarurumon's forces. Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Gallery applejack 1.png applejack 2.png applejack 3.png applejack 4.png applejack 5.jpg applejack 6.jpg applejack 7.png applejack 8.png Applejack_long_jump_S01E13.png applejack scream.png applejack happy.png Applejack_annoyed_S03E10.png Applejack_S01E13_cropped.png Applejack_shocked!_S3E8.png Applejack_undaunted_S2E14.png Applejack-applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-28276938-640-360.png Determined_Applejack_2_S2E14.png My_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_applejack.jpg Videos Relationships Twilight Sparkle TBA Pinkie Pie TBA Rainbow Dash TBA Rarity TBA Fluttershy TBA Apple Bloom TBA Big Mcintosh Coloratura TBA Sarge TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Her family, Coloratura, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Captain Jack Sparrow, Cammy White, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Ferb, House, Mushu, Tak, Megaman, Roll, and Sarge. Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Flim Flam Brothers, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Lawful Good Category:Rivals Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Blondes Category:Magic Users Category:Sibling Category:Animals Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters taken by The Entity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Blood Gulch Red Team Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ashleigh Ball Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Orphans Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Ungulates Category:Parental Substitutes